Need to be loved
by JackInPaint
Summary: Hinata thought that dating him and dumping the school hottest playboy, Sasuke, she could have a peace returning back to her studies. However, did she unknowingly fallen for him?


**Title:** Need to be loved.

**Summary : **Hinata thought that dating him and dumping the school hottest playboy, Sasuke, she could have a peace returning back to her studies. However, did she unknowingly fallen for him?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Another sasuhina one-shot! it has been so long! hello everyone again! exams are coming up again '^' i hate exams and i believe no one will like it. Maybe some chapter stories after my exams? yup, should think about it! longest one shot ever written so do give me some reviewing! Hahaha, _

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Need to be loved.

Listening to the lecture given by Kakashi-sensei. More of a saying than a lecture. His body expression, tone and everything told everyone that he doesn't really give a damn about anything but just putting up a show to show the principal, Tsunade who was currently walking outside the classroom.

However, Hinata paid every attention of hers to the lecture that was given currently. Well, she was rather a different girl among all the girls in the school.

Being born in a rich family, everyone envy that fact. But what happened was not what everyone expect when her mum past away on the day she turned five and her dad went on bankrupt two months later. They had to move out and a year later, she was being left behind by her father. At then, she was only seven.

She didn't went to the orphanage for she knew herself that social workers wouldn't really help much and at the same time, she was being a burden to them. Right now, she was taking on two part-time jobs in order to pay for her school fees. That explained why she was so keen in studying. She wouldn't want to miss anything when she had work so hard for it.

The moment the bell rang, she packed her bag and rushed out of the as a sales girl for her afternoon shift, she wanted to have every precious time she had not to be wasted and used them to sell off the products she was given.

Hard life she had.

Sasuke smirked and accepted the girl in front of him. He wasn't looking at her and his mind was elsewhere. However, he knew that she was asking him to go out with her. Girls are such an idiot. He thought.

Being the school number one playboy and school hearthrobe, he got all the attentions from the girls in the school. Bored with his everyday life, he played with them. But what he really want, is a girl that would really amaze him. A girl who would rather go to starbucks than high-class restaurant for their first date. A girl who have the beauty and the power. Sadly, there isn't any girl in the school are like this.

" So, you're currently dating one of the top listed girls in the school? " Kiba stuffed one of the takoyaki ball into his mouth and asked

" Shut your mouth when you're eating. " He closed his eyes and leaned back, following the posture of Shikamaru.

" Kiba, this teme wouldn't even care who the girl he is dating. Trust me, i bet 10 that he don't even know the level the girl was in. " naruto grinned and stretched his hand out towards Kiba, asking for money.

" Since when i'm be- "

" She's a Freshman. " Sasuke smirked.

" Wh-what? " Naruto looked at him. " You actually paid attention to her? " He exclaimed.

" alright, ten bucks please. " Kiba smirked.

" Hey, you said you aren't betting with me! " He stuck out his tongue and moved his attention back to Sasuke. " you're serious about this? "

" No. " He replied bluntly and sat back up. " she was one of the hot listed girl. " He yawned.

" oh, Sasuke like hot girls. " Naruto nudged kiba's arm and grinned widely.

" shut up dobe. " He sighed and looked out of the window.

Sometimes, trees and leaves that are falling are even more interesting that the girl he was dating with. He had hurt uncountable number of girls and yet, all of them love him like there is no tomorrow. Girls are idiot.

Something caught his eyes. Not a cat. Not a bird. Not a teacher, not a ball. But it was a girl from his school. She was carrying a pile of books that was so high that it had almost covered her face. She was trying her best to prevent her bag from sliding off her shoulder by tilting her body when she walks. Interesting, he thought.

Wait, did he say interesting? Yes, he did. He continued looking towards that interesting lady and now, he wanted to meet her. Did she transfer here recently? How come he didn't see her before even though he was already been in here for almost 4 years now?

" Oi Dobe, " He called for Naruto that was currently sitting in front of him, reading his comic book.

" Shut up teme, don't disturb me. It's the most exciting part. " He said and continued to read.

He sighed and grabbed the comic book from him. " Who's that girl? "

" Give me back you bastard! " Naruto turned and tried to snatch that book back.

" Right after you tell me who's that girl. " He said and pointed out of the window.

" Jus- "

" Just tell me who's that girl will you? " Sasuke said.

" Which girl? " He said a little louder.

" Th - " He looked out of the window and pulled his finger back. The lady was no where to be seen. He sighed and threw the book back to that dobe. Who's that girl?

" Forget it. " He sighed.

" Excuse miss, " Hinata walked up to a lady with a smile plastered on her face.

She hated this job. She was not a talking person and introducing someone a new product to buy? She sucks at that. However, she still have to pay for her school fees, daily needs and everything. She couldn't afford to lose this job.

" No, i don't need this. "

Being a salesgirl, nobody wanted to be approached by them and talked about things that are useful but actually, trying to lie to them to buy it so that they could earn some profit and yes. Hinata understand the theory of sales girl but what choice does she have?

She sat down and leaned back, letting a deep breath out and looked towards the ceiling. If only she could find someone rich and married herself off, her life would be in bliss. No, she wasn't that type of girl. She wanted a company who would stay up late with her and work with her. She need that. But spending half her life on working and a quater of it on school, another quater on sleeping, does she even have any time for herself? What's more it's her love life.

Returning back to school, it wasn't what Hinata likes too. Yes, she may wants to study but it was a tiring thing to do. She yawned and leaned her head against her locker, closing her eyes, telling herself repeatedly that she just going to close her eyes for 10 seconds.

" just 5 more. " She said to herself.

BANG!

She stood up straight immediately. What happened? She turned and looked at the locker next to hers, only realising that there was this handsome good looking student standing beside her, smirking away. In his success.

Here she was, trying her very best to at least take a few seconds of nap and there he was, trying his very best to prevent her from sleeping.

" what was that for? " She asked and yawned a little.

" it's against the rules to sleep in school. " He smirked again.

Hinat took a deep breath in and sighed. She didn't want to pick a fight with him. She would rather save her energy for later than on him.

" Sasuke-kun! "

Hinata turned and looked at the girl that called out the name. Oh, so he was Uchiha Sasuke. The school number playboy who had broke thousands and millions of girls' heart. She hated this kind of boy and wonder what's wrong with all the girls in school? It's not like he is the only one left?

There are many up to standard boys out there, trying to get one of the girl in the school but was occupied all by him. Why can't the girls just open up their eyes a little bigger to see the other boys who are a hundred times better than him?

Hinata rolled her eyes and walked away. She wouldn't want to stay any longer to watch him and his new girlfriend together.

She placed her books down on the table and smiled to herself. Finally! She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. Taking just a short nap. When she was almost getting into her wonderland where it's going to filled with soft comfy bed, flowers and cute animals, girls' squeals woke her up.

She frown in her position and sighed. Just blocked out everything. It's going to work, yes it is. She thought to herself and closed her eyes again. However, it's not going to work when it gets louder and louder every moment.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. What's with all the commotion? She opened her eyes and looked, only to find the person standing at the doorstep, talking to his girlfriend. Oh, have she forgotten that his girlfriends were in her class? Even though he already had a girlfriend, all girls were still over him.

" see you later. " He waved and walked off.

Hinata watched him walked away through the window. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Yes, she had to admit that he was a real handsome one. But if only, he have a better personaility, maybe Hinata herself would also be one of his little fangirl. And yes, if only " if only " existed.

Sasuke smirked to himself when he saw her in the library. Nope, he was there in purpose and not coincidentally. He was there for her. Yes, he had make research on where would she usually go during lunch breaks, a period where he would have got his chance to talk to her.

He walked up and stood beside her, not making a sound but pretending to take a book and started reading it. It would be strange for him to be in the library for he was always the top student in school even if he didn't even touch on the books.

The moment she turned, sasuke was confident that she would start talking to him. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and since when did she wear glasses? He studied her closely and realised that sometimes, girls can be really beautiful if they were studied so closely.

However, instead on looking up onto him and smiled, she turned around and towards the shelves that was behind her. Sasuke looked at her and placed the book back. The first girl that has never realised his existance.

He turned and stood beside her again. This time, she had turned and looked at him.

" hi. " He whispered.

She didn't said anything but giving him only a nod and returned back to her book. He smirked to himself. A tough one. He thought. But he likes it. This meant by the challenge is tougher. Yes, he was still going to do the same thing. Got her and dump her. And returned back to his normal like again of getting new girls and dumping them. Yet, all of them still come back to him. Again, girls are idiot.

He moved closer to her and bend down a little, towards her level and whispered into her ears " i think i like you. " He smirked and stood up straight, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

She turned and looked at him and again, giving him a nod. She tipped her toes and signalled him to moved closer to her.

" sorry, i don't like you. " She whispered and moved back to her book again. " and please, a library. Stop talking. "

Sasuke was shocked for a moment that a girl had said that. Yes, like really shocked when he heard that. Ever since he started schooling, girls were always around him and telling him how much they had loved him with all their heart. And this time, it was the first time, he heard it from a girl. A girl who said " i don't like you. " to him.

Hinata sighed and laid herself on her bed. It had been two weeks since that ass had confessed to her. Not really a confessed. Hinata knew that he was going to play with her though he continously said that he wouldn't. He had dumped his girlfriend and now the whole school knows that he was chasing after her. For once, she had gained so much popularity in her life.

_Studying?_

Hinata sighed as she received another text message from him. How the hell does he even got her number?

_No, i'm shitting. _

Hinata tired to make herself in her ugly side for him. For him to stop irritaing her and tell the whole school that he doesn't like her anymore so that she could returned back to her life and pay her attention on her studies again. Rather than having to face him and not having the mood to study.

If she was to accept him and dumped him. He wouldn't be annoying her anymore again right? They would not even be friends and this way, she could too help osme of the girls to get revenge on him. Isn't it the best idea?

She hit herself in her head and scolded herself for not thinking of this idea earlier.

_Hey, on second thought, maybe i could accept you. _

She send it to him. She know that for a girl to say that, it would be like... like " girl, you shouldn't said that. You've lost the war to him. " much of a losing your pride for the girls. But for the sake of studying in a peaceful library than having him around all the time, Hinata found that all the rules of the girls were trash.

Hinata entered the school normally and walked to her locker. Oh, she had nearly forgot that she was now currently his girlfriend. How long should that last? The longest his girlfriend were a week and Hinata told herself that she must not, must not be dumped by him. Maybe 4 days? Or perhaps 5?

" hi. " He smirked and opened his locker.

Oh yes, his locker were next to hers.

" hi! " She said cheerfully and grabbed all her books she needed quickly. " Got to go now! See you later! " She waved but was being pulled back by him.

" what's with the rush? " he said and hugged her from behind.

It's a fake love game and Hinata must not be at her disadvantage. Meaning she shouldn't be touched by him at any listed area of hers and her waist area is one of them. Right now, he was having his and placed around her waist.

" i've homework not done yet and i need to complete them! " She finished and pushed away his hands, waving and walking off immediately.

" love you. " He said a little louder, making sure that she had heard that before walking away in other direction.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She had never been told that she was loved ever since both of parents were gone. The last time she heard was when she was seven, the day before her dad left her alone. She could feel that her tears were coming and she looked towards the ceiling. Among all these years, she had finally heard that from someone. No. She shook her head and calm herself.

She shouldn't be thinking so much. She should never be liking onto him.

Sasuke looked out of the window and stared again, at those leaves that were falling. With the thoughts of, how long should this relationship last? 4 days? Or maybe a week? He smirked to himself and shook his head. In the end, she was still ended up in his hand.

However, she was never like other girls. She was so distance from him and he felt that one. A girl who wouldn't want to be hugged and never even said the three words to him when he said that. The mental distance between them was so much.

When the bell goes, he went to her class and waited for her. He placed his hands into the pocket of his school uniform and sighed to himself. Why was he sighing?

When her class were released, girls were crowding over him the next minute. He looked into the class, only to find her packing her stuff slowly. He smirked and make his way to her, causing all the girls to sigh and walked away.

" hey. " He said and sat on one of the table.

" h-hi. " She stuttered and avoid having any eye contact with him.

" hinata, " He said and moved closer to her.

She didn't said anything but continuing to pack her stuff. He leaned in and grabbed one of her hand to stop her from doing anything and leaned in even closer.

" s-sasuke." she stuttered and looked towards his lips.

She was moving back and back everytime he leaned in closer and closer. Why was she so afraid of him? And for the first time, he got to ask himself. Why was he so mind when she was so afraid of him? All he wanted was to get her and dumped her. Why was he having so many things cropped up inside his head for him to ask himself?

" hurry up, i'm hungry. " He whispered and moved away, changing the topic.

" but i'm g-going to the library. " She said and looked at him.

" fine, maybe i could eat those books. " He sighed and walked off his own, making his way to the library without waiting for her.

He sat down and waited for her. The library was quiet and the girls in the library were staring at him. He was no mood to flirt with them. He had his mind full of quesitons. He fell his head on the table and sighed to himself. Why was he making himself, the most hot guy in school looking like some idiot because of one simple girl?

" Sasuke, i-if you're h-hungry you could go first. I'm o-okay with myself. " She smiled.

For the first time, he had accompany his girlfriend during lunch breaks. And it was to the library. By the time now, he would have make his way back to his friends and spent his lunch break with them but, he was here, having the feeling of not going off and staying here with her instead.

" it's okay. " He said and looked away.

" hey, " he looked at her " are you free after school? " he asked softly.

" i've work at around 4 later. I'm free only for 2 hours. " she whispered back and smiled.

" alright. "

Hinata walked out of the school slowly, looking around for him. She wanted to see him but she knew she wasn't supposed to. She wasn't supoosed to be so close to him cause she knew that they going to end up breaking up. Why must she let herself be hurting later on?

She picked up her pace, not wanting to see him or even having to hear his voice. Once she got out of the school, she sighed to herself. Have she fallen for him?

" Hinata. " He rode up to her in a bicycle.

Hinata was taken aback. What was this supposed to mean?

" let's take a ride together. " he said and looked at her, deep into her eyes.

Hinata knew she shouldn't have said yes but the word just came out. Right now, she was sitting at the back, having her arms around his waist and enjoying the breeze. Have she fallen for him? She asked herself again. Or was it she just wanted someone to tell her that she was loved?

" Sasuke, stop. " She said.

Once he stopped, she get out of the it and looked at him. " let's take a walk together instead. " she smiled.

The both of them were quiet. It was silence. Hinata love silence but hated awkward silence. They walking like stranger instead of lovers.

" Sasuke. " she stopped and sat down on the bench. " mind taking a seat here? "

He sat down without saying a thing and looked towards the sky. Right now, Hinata wqere looking at him, studying him closely on how good looking he was and maybe, he had his other side that he never show and today, she had found out that he was acutally quite a pleasant guy to chill with.

" Sasuke, do you know my family background? " She asked and smiled.

" i believe the whole school knows about it. "

" how do you find it? Some of them said that it was just some rumours that i spreaded just to get sympathy from you. " She laughed and sighed.

" saddening? " He smirked and leaned back, letting out a breath and closed his eyes " you're strong. " He said.

Hinata could feel herself blushing. " so you think of it a truth? "

" if it wasn't the truth, you're currently living in big houses rather than just a rented small room flat and not having two jobs at a go. " He finished and looked at her " that's explained why you're strong. "

Hinata looked away and could feel that she was turning redder and redder. " t-t-thanks. " she stuttered.

" Hinata, why are you so afraid of me? " he asked.

She was stunned for a moment. No, she wasn't afraid of him but rather, she wanted to avoid him so badly that it makes him thinks that she was afraid of him. She didn't want to fall in love with someone who she knew that she wasn not going to get.

" i'm n-not. " She said.

" then tell me, why are you so distance from me? " he asked

Hinata sighed and thought, maybe this was the best timing to let the relationship end. She never expect it was going to end so soon. Just a day? Or should she let it go on just a little longer? She sighed again. Or was it that she couldn't bear to let this relationship end?

" Sasuke, i'm r-really sorry. " She said and looked at him. " i dated you, was because... c-cause that i just wanted you to stop talking to m-me and maybe l-letting you feel how w-was it to be d-dump. " She sighed and looked towards the sky.

" b-but i find that it w-wasn't a good thing t-to do. I don't know how can you manage to do that to s-so many girls but i c-can't. I know you never l-love me and.. " Hianta stopped and her eyes were teary. Why?

" the moment you said y-you love me, " She stopped as her tear fall. " i was stunned. I need to be love but i knew to have someone like you to said that to me, it was just a joke to you but a huge thing to me. "

" hey, you kn- "

" let me finish! " she cried and wiped away her tear. " i want to be loved but as for you, i don't know why am i being such an idiot to maybe,.. maybe i've fallen for you or maybe, i need you to tell me that i'm loved. " she sobbed again.

" so, " she took a breath in. " i think this is how a relationship would end and i hope, we would be good friends. "She smiled sadly and stood up.

" are you finish? What about my line? " he sighed and pulled her back down.

" for the first time, you are the first girl that make me so confused with my feelings. The first girl that i've spent my lunch break with, the first girl that i've ride a bicycle with and the first girl i've gone out with. "

" w-what? You have n-never gone out with a girl b-before? " hinata asked.

" i thought of girls are idiot and going out with them are just a waste of my time. You're the only exception. " he smirked and stood up.

" idiot, you make me, the number one hot guy in school so confused and feel so retard for a girl. " he looked away and back to her. " i think i've fallen for you. " he leaned in and whispered into her ears.

Hinata eyes widened her eyes and looked at him. And, she smiled and whispered back " i think i like you too. " She laughed.

" so, will you be my girlfriend, again? " he emphasized on the word 'again' and looked at her.

Hinata smiled widely and said " yes! "


End file.
